


【戴涵涵水仙-超凡蜘蛛侠2/零零零】断点

by Garcia_Allen



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), ZeroZeroZero (TV series)
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: Harry Osborn & Chris Lynwood拉郎无差那时他还以为这只不过一次普通的离别，年仅24岁的Chris注视着Harry走向直升机的背影，对两人的荒谬而离奇的未来一无所知。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Chris Lynwood
Kudos: 1





	【戴涵涵水仙-超凡蜘蛛侠2/零零零】断点

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完
> 
> 大量OOC/私设满天飞 慎入

【1】

近午的日光点亮了水面，远处栖息的海鸟潮湿的尾羽在阳光下好似镀上了一层浅金，一道黑色的影子在南部沿海的公路上飞驰。

Chris缩在副驾驶的座椅上，侧头注视着离自己不足一尺的的Harry。洒在脸上的暖意与引擎规律的作响声使他感到有些昏昏欲睡，落在Harry侧脸上的眼神逐渐失去了焦距。朦胧中，身旁人的轮廓只余一片模糊的光影，Chris看着眼前斑驳的色块，恍然间意识到，这么些年过去，他的男孩依稀还是旧日里的模样。

【2】

说起两人的相遇，那是在Chris高中的最后一年。

平心而论，Chris对这所坐落在近郊，据说还是全美有名的私立学校实在是算不上有多喜欢，他讨厌这里繁复的规矩，强制的住宿，和那套修身到几乎让人喘不过气来的西装校服。不幸的是，这是他父亲的母校，也是他姐姐的母校，在Chris入学的那年他可敬的老父亲Lynwood先生还给学校捐献了一笔他没有太大概念的资金，硬生生地终结了他想要在市内找一所公立学校的期望。他在这里熬过了三年他不大愿意回首的时光，最后和一群刚入学没多久的新生混在一起重修他曾经挂掉的法语。

那是刚开学的第一周，离上课还有个几分钟，Chris坐在最后一排门边的位置撑着脑袋走神，一个身影掐着上课铃拉开了他身边的座椅。

“Hi，”那人小声道，“请问……”

Chris转过头去，那个声音突兀地顿住了。

Chris眨了眨眼。

对面那个和他看上去至少有八九分像的男孩正木着脸，却还带着点未来得及收回的吃惊。对方在南方九月初的天气里依旧穿着标准的三件套，衬衫的纽扣扣到了最顶上一颗，领带也规规矩矩的系了个温莎结，垂入内里的马甲之中。除了有些微乱的发型，Chris能想象出新生寻找教室的匆忙，他就像是那种照片会出现在展示栏上的标准模范。

而Chris呢，他只穿了一件短袖衬衫，被扯下来的领带胡乱塞进了脚边的书包里。

“……你好？”Chris不确定的说。

“啊，我是Harry，Harry Osborn，”那个男孩迅速开口，“我刚刚是想问，你还有多余的笔吗？”

“Chris Lynwood，”Chris抓起桌上的圆珠笔递了过去，“新生？”

“Freshman，”Harry表示肯定，“你是高年级的。Senior？”

Chris撑着脑袋点了点头：“欢迎来到近海监狱，kiddo。”

【3】

Chris不太记得他和Harry具体是怎么熟悉起来的了，现今回想起来整个过程甚至可以说是有些莫名其妙，恍神间那个和自己长得很像的新生不知何时已经成为了他在这座高中唯一的朋友。虽然Harry打扮的看起来像是个正经学生，但与Chris不同，他是那种真正的、惯常意义上的有钱人家的孩子，并与自己的父亲，那位远在纽约、于生物医学界大名鼎鼎的Norman Osborn有着不可调和的矛盾。

那是一个周五的晚上，Harry带着一个包装精致的盒子敲开了他宿舍的门。

盒子里是一瓶高档的威士忌，附带的卡片上印着用铜版印刷体写就的“With Compliments”，下端是老Osborn先生潦草的签名。

“哈，”比他矮了半头的少年举着那张卡片朝他冷笑，“这操蛋的玩意儿一看就是他的助理寄的，威士忌，嗯？我甚至不该奢望他记得我今年几岁了，伟大的Norman Osborn先生将自己的毕生精力都投入到了他的事业当中，而他可怜且无用的儿子又算的上是什么东西！”

Chris多少能理解一点Harry的心情，他的家人待他极好，可在琐碎的细节里，他能分辨出父亲和姐姐对他小心翼翼的态度，自己终究还是与他们有所不同。

最后那张卡片被揉成一团丢进了垃圾桶，两只马克杯被用来当做了盛酒的器具，Chris那句“我还没到法定年龄”的抗议在Harry强硬的态度下被迫咽回了肚子里。

不知道是酒精的作用又或是无从追溯的意乱情迷，对于究竟是谁先主动的这个谜题至今依旧不得而知，两人的唇齿就这样触碰相依，追逐着对方的热度与之交融。他们相拥着倒在床上，Twin Size的单人床在两人的体重的交叠下吱呀作响，混乱中Chris的助听器不知道掉在了哪里，刹那间寂静下来的世界里只余下那双与自己相似的亮蓝色眼睛，他在此刻竟莫名想起了新奥尔良的海港那片终日里波光粼粼的水域。

那是一个Chris献出了自己近二十年来很多个第一次的晚上，在一切平息之际，两人侧着身蜷缩在单人宿舍里的小床上，Harry带着湿意的发丝蹭过Chris赤裸的胸膛。屋外的细碎的灯光透过窗台上的盆栽在地面上拉出一道道悠长的光晕。

也许是因为此刻的气氛太好，他忽然有了述说的欲望。

Chris揽在枕边人腰上的手略微收紧了些，他盯着Harry头顶的发旋，终是涩声道：“I’m dying, kiddo, I ’m dying. ”

过去的自己绝对无法想象最后他竟对着身边这个小了他近四岁的男孩剖析他的内心，从家族的遗传病说到母亲的死亡，从自己八岁那年的休学说到亲爱的父亲与年长四岁的胞姐刻意对他的过度关照，说到了自己先天性的听力缺陷与至今还不甚明朗却依旧镌刻在基因里的遗传缺失。

他的耳边依旧是一片寂静，他沉浸在自己的回忆中，直到Harry挣脱了他的怀抱，凑上前来吻住他。

他的男孩捧着他的脸，一字一句地说了些什么。

Chris听不见他的声音，却能读出他的语句。

在那个有着无数繁星的夜晚，他们作下了一个约定。

【4】

Harry就这样以一种全新的身份闯进了他的生活。

接下来的日子仿佛被一只无形的手按下了快进，潜移默化间Harry已经悄悄在他们家占据了一席之地，老Lynwood先生和Lynwood小姐都对这个独自一人在外求学的少年有着极大的好感，而最后一年的高中生活也并没有如Chris曾经想象过的那样成为一段糟糕的回忆。

毕业前夕Chris瞒着家人偷偷去做了基因检测，报告单出来的那天正好撞上当年的毕业舞会。他一向对这种形式主义的活动没有过多兴趣，穿着精心打理过的西装放了并不存在的女伴的鸽子，带着还密封着的报告单坐进了Harry新买的跑车，在暮色中奔向了地处密西西比河畔的港口。

那是他二十岁那年的一个夏夜，他的高中生涯就此落下帷幕，却也过早的给他的人生画下了一个支离破碎的句号。

几张印着密密麻麻文字的薄纸被他撕成碎片粗暴地塞回信封里，最终被遗忘在了河岸边的不知道哪一个角落。西装外套不知何时落在了一旁，用发胶定好型的头发被不自觉的弄乱，有些过长的发丝在带着水汽的晚风中四散。

Harry抱着他，感受到从脖颈处传来的湿意。“I’m here,”他的男孩轻声道，话语里包含了温柔与坚定，“I will always be here.”

**“As promised.”**

那天晚上的Chris最终在Harry的怀抱里睡去。

接下来又发生了很多很多的事情。Chris进了位于市区里的杜兰大学，与Harry之间的距离如今平白增添了一个多小时的车程，这听起来挺长，但三年的时间足以将距离化作习惯。

那位繁忙的老Osborn先生在Harry的毕业典礼上依旧没有出现，取代而之的是又一封熟悉的打印贺卡。Chris暗自猜测Oscorp那件震惊纽约的实验室丑闻多少还是让Norman Osborn受到了影响，却被Harry冷着脸嘲讽这不过是另一处虚伪的托辞。

当年矮他不少的男孩此时的视线已能够与他平齐，Chris拥住这个身着学士服的少年，Harry嘟囔着抱怨了几句，却乖顺的陷入在了这个怀抱里。

Harry最终选择gap一年。那是他们的第一次别离。他走过了世界上的很多个角落，Chris还记得他在里约的救世基督像脚下打来的视频电话，在相差13个小时的新加坡城一间中式的寺庙里发来的跨年祈福，还有从巴黎的艺术桥上向着塞纳河望去，两旁古旧的建筑与万里无云的晴空。

无数张承载着Harry字迹的明信片塞满了他的一整个抽屉。

他的男孩最终还是回来了，比起纽约来说新奥尔良倒是更像他的归宿。

Harry赶上了Chris的毕业典礼，像家人一样与他拥抱，像恋人那样与他接吻。Chris不太确定他们究竟算是一种什么样的关系， **明明没有说过喜欢与爱，却像是要融进彼此的生命里。**

这个占据了他超过五分之一的生命的男孩，是他一生中独一无二的Harry。

【5】

巨大的轰鸣声终结了他的梦境。

随着车轮与柏油地面的摩擦产生的噪音和由于惯性所导致的前倾，Chris眯着眼向外望去，一架印着Oscorp标志的黑色直升机出现在他的视野里，正缓缓地于他们前方的车道上降落。

之前不时交错的车辆不知从何时起销声匿迹，大概是市价2000亿的大型公司所拥有的特权之一，四周的道路上如今只余下一片空寂。

驾驶座上的Harry低声冒出了一句咬牙切齿的“Fuck”，脸色阴沉的可怕，搭在方向盘上的双手却在不自觉地颤抖。

Chris早先的困意在此刻的情景下已全然消散，他将手搭在了身旁人的肩上，感受到掌心下紧绷的肌肉。

“Harry…”

Harry的眼神始终没有从那架直升机上挪开，在沉默了半晌后才含混地回了一句“…I know.”

直升机的门在此时渐渐打开，露出了门后面那个高而瘦的身影。这个套在一身黑色商务西装里的中年男人像是没料到对面的人甚至不愿意屈尊下车，终是在微微蹙眉后走上前来敲了敲驾驶座那侧的车窗。

“你好，Harry，”男人弯下腰对着车内放下窗户的年轻人打了个招呼，“我是Donald Menken，也许你听说过我，我是Oscorp的现任COO。”

他向着车里的另一人微微颔首，像是对两个年轻人相似的面容毫无觉察。

“我需要将你带回纽约，”他接着说道，盯着Harry脸上细微的表情变化，“你的父亲想要见你。”

“告诉他我对此不感兴趣。”车里的年轻人近乎蛮横的回复，语调里透露着与他父亲相似的冷酷。

身旁的Chris攒紧了Harry垂落在一旁的右手，未料到Menken的下一句话对他们两人来说都无异是一声惊雷。

**“Harry, your father is dying.”**

【6】

那时他还以为这只不过一次普通的离别，年仅24岁的Chris注视着Harry走向直升机的背影，对两人的荒谬而离奇的未来一无所知。

他不曾料到自己将在几个小时后接到Harry打来的电话，他的男孩用破碎的声音告诉他父亲的离去和家族那刻在基因里的病症。

他会试图搭上最近的一班前往纽约的飞机，却被嗅到一丝苗头的父亲和姐姐变相软禁在了家里。

他也无从得知自己将会在二十多天之后与Harry失联，而当再一次听说他的消息却是来自于新闻，房间里电视的声音透过助听器传进他的耳中，那个丝毫不带感情的声音正报道着“年轻的Osborn先生将于今日被移交至雷文克劳夫监狱”，彼时在打理花园的自己手颤抖地几乎握不住水壶，盛满水的壶洒落在地，压垮了一片幼嫩的花茎。

他们拥有着五年间的每一个夏天，未曾想到此时的背影竟是永别。

那只是2014年7月的一个普通夏日，充斥着海水的腥咸与海鸟的不时鸣叫，一阵海风吹起了他们的衣角。

离无尽的纷飞过后，Chris坐上那艘装载了五吨可卡因的货船，最终永远沉眠于那座位于卡萨布兰卡的仓库——

**还有六年。**

【Fin.】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.超凡的所有时间线来自于Fandom Wiki（虽然我并没有觉得它非常准确，但至少比我强）  
> 2.零零零的时间线取自剧集播出时间，也就是今年，剧里说Chris30岁  
> 3.和Menken见面的场景改编自超凡2官方Storyboard  
> ————————————————————
> 
> 本篇来源于我看完零零零之后迟了快一个月的意难平
> 
> 嗑上的起因源自我觉得病美人组合真的很好搞，然而实际操作起来我并没有写到Harry病了（捂脸，有空可能还会写写纽约if线
> 
> 最终写出来的都是流水账，Chris相关99%都是私设
> 
> 写完之后倒是对新奥尔良产生了兴趣（虽然文章里的地理位置可能不太对劲orz
> 
> 这对真好嗑，下回有机会还搞


End file.
